everything_and_anythingfandomcom-20200214-history
Everything and Anything Wiki talk:Charart/Approval Page
This is where chararts are put up for approval! Leader, deputy, and senior warriors may CBA images. Page limit is 25. Each user can have three chararts up for approval at a time. '' Moonshade (W) ~ For Approval wikia's not showing gray right. Comments? —Fernflight Doctor... Who? 19:44, May 12, 2013 (UTC) No comments for a while. CBA? ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 18:33, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Alright it's official, I fail. Could you reupload and see if that makes it the gray shade you wanted? ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 18:34, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Darkfur (W) ~ For Approval The shading looks icky x.x Comments? ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 19:46, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Where's the light source? 02:59, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Goldheart (W) ~ For Approval Wait, wth is wrong with Wikia? This cat is gray... He's supposed to be black. I'm gonna re-upload in a bit. 22:29, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Cherrycloud (W) ~ For Approval ¿Algún comentario? c: (spanish ftw) Birchleaf (W) ~ CBA Hate the character and the charart x.x Comments? ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 00:03, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Lighten the shading on the legs and neck and define the shading on the torso and tail just a tad. Gorgeous<3 Where's the light source? 02:59, May 13, 2013 (UTC) '''Re-uploaded' -- Wikia's being a butt and won't show changes. x.x ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 21:39, May 13, 2013 (UTC) CBA? [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 21:42, May 13, 2013 (UTC) I still don't see changes o.o ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 21:46, May 13, 2013 (UTC) I see them. 22:39, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Knotheart (D) ~ CBA Comments? [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 19:09, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Expand the shading to go onto the right side and define it a tad. 22:28, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Shading is fine, and I can see it clearly; the light source is from the upper righthand corner. [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 22:35, May 13, 2013 (UTC) There would still be some shading on that side. Just because that spot's the light source, doesn' t mean that area has to remain unshaded. 22:40, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Well, there is shading on the white. Just add a tad bit of shading under the back leg. 22:41, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Re-up. [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 00:27, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Hm.... CBA? 01:34, May 14, 2013 (UTC) *casually fixes CBA typo* ouo Lightningfang (W) ~ CBA Comments? [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 23:33, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Lighten le shading. C: 23:36, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Shading darkness is artist's choice. Personally, it looks fine to me. [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 23:40, May 13, 2013 (UTC) But Beebs, this is a white cat and white cat shading has to be light. This is a bit too dark. You don't have to lihten it too much, but still lighten it just a few notches. 23:45, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Not all white cats can light shading. They can have dark shading, and this is fine. If others agree, I will lighten it. [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 23:47, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Shading darkness /is/ artist's choice, but in this case, it's a bit too dark. Lighten it some? ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 23:50, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Re-up. [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 00:27, May 14, 2013 (UTC) CBA? 01:29, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Flamewhisker (W) ~ For Approval I'm actually really ''happy with how this came out. Comments? 02:04, May 14, 2013 (UTC) I can't find anything wrong .o. CBA? ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 02:08, May 14, 2013 (UTC) I love interrupting CBAs Where's the light source? If it's coming from above, then there should be nose shading across the spine and the tip of the ear pink. 02:10, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Coming from the front and a bit from the nearest side. 02:21, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Then the shading should be less defined on the side. 02:50, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Make her a bit more ginger? She's leaning towards brown. [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 18:40, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Stormwing (W) ~ CBA Silver spotted tabbies<33 That ear shading though x.x Comments? ✧ Shimmer ✧ 12:45, May 14, 2013 (UTC) CBA? I see no flaws. [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs''']] 18:02, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Rookflight (D) - For Approval okay I know this sucks but ahwell I tried comments? 19:31, May 14, 2013 (UTC)